


Cheer

by theaeblackthorn



Series: Matings Games 2013 Extras [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Dress Up, F/F, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes barely a second for Laura to flip Lydia, to pin her down on her bed, slip a knee up to rest against her cunt. “You’ve worn this before,” Laura says and hears the up-tick in Lydia heartbeat before she even answers. “With him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> For Mating Games bonus challenge, 'sports'.

“Hm, like this?” Lydia asks, twirling around and letting the skirt fan out. 

Laura licks her lips and tries not to jump on Lydia, pin her, make her take it. “Yeah,” she says, voice rough. “Just like that.” 

Lydia’s smile is as smug as Laura would expect, and she just wanted to fuck it off her face. Laura’s lying on Lydia’s perfect-princess of a bed. The picture of feminine beauty, with Laura’s beaten up leather jacket resting on the cutesy floral covers. 

  
  
Lydia stalks towards the bed, forgetting to be fake-coy, forgetting that she’s supposed to be the little red to Laura’s big bad wolf.    
  
“So, you’ve got a thing for cheerleaders, huh?” Lydia asks, climbing carefully onto Laura, skirt fanning out over Laura’s jeans, Lydia’s thighs bunching up, pale and round. She can smell Lydia’s cunt, smell how into this she is.    
  
Laura leans in, bringing her arms around Lydia, nose brushing against her side as she takes in the smell of her. Rich and sweet, telling Laura where Lydia’s been, who she’s seen.    
  
She takes in the smells of Stiles, of Scott, she growls when she smells Jackson.    
  
It takes barely a second for Laura to flip Lydia, to pin her down on her bed, slip a knee up to rest against her cunt. “You’ve worn this before,” Laura says and hears the uptick in Lydia heartbeat before she even answers. “With  _him_ .”    
  
Lydia doesn’t deserve some stupid beta who doesn’t know better than to dump her into the ground, Lydia deserves an alpha, someone who knows what she’s worth.    
  
Pinning her wrists above her head Laura leans in and sniffs it again, underneath it all she can smell the stale smell of his scent on the skirt, on the top, over Lydia’s breasts.    
  
Lydia squirms beneath her, resisting, except Laura knows better, she knows Lydia. She can feel her skin flushing hotter, feel Lydia trying to resist spreading her thighs further.    
  
She kisses up to Lydia’s throat, marking her territory, replacing his scent with her own. Hers is better, hers is stronger. Hers means something in Beacon Hills. And beyond.    
  
Grinding her jean-covered knee between Lydia’s thighs, she can feel the heat, the dampness, wetting the knee of her jeans. Later, Derek will frown and bitch face at her as she stumbles home. Laura will feel good, and sated and proud. Everyone will be able to smell that Lydia’s hers, that she’s Lydia’s.    
  
“I think you’re too clever, sometimes, little red,” Laura whispers into her ear. Feels her shudder as her breath catches. “I think you couldn’t resist seeing what would happen.”   
  
Laura lets a hand loose so she can pull at Lydia’s hair, the red standing stark against the paleness of Laura’s own skin. She grips it tight until Lydia gasps.    
  
“Always the scientist, always wanting to know…” Laura murmurs, rubbing her front against Lydia, pressing her into the bed until her world is nothing but Lydia Martin.    
  
“Yes…” Lydia hisses as Laura lets her ride her thigh.    
  
“Hmm, want to know what happens? Want to see where it goes? When you show up smelling like your old boyfriend’s spunk?”    
  
“Tell me. Show me,” Lydia demands, rubbing her chest against Laura, while grinding her cunt down. “Give it to me.  _Please_ .” The coy’s back in her voice and Laura wants to fuck it right out.    
  
Laura pulls back all at once and hears Lydia’s fucking adorable noise of protest. “Shut up, little red.” Laura says softly. She strips off her wifebeater which leave her bare, she lets herself enjoy a moment of finally getting to touch her breasts. Finally getting to tease the ache she’s felt building.    
  
“Laura…” Lydia moans, transfixed as Laura continues to touch herself roughly. Lydia’s spread before her, skirt hiked up and bare cunt showing, the pretty pink of her slit clashing with the red of the cheerleader outfit.    
  
Her ginger curls are just starting to stick to her forehead with sweat and fuck, Laura _wants_ . And Laura gets to  _have_ .

**Author's Note:**

> [i used to know the name of every person i'd kissed](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
